Inkopolis Heros
by SplatoonAddict
Summary: Blue Inkling Boy (Blake) arrives in Inkopolis city and eventually crashes into Orange Inkling Girl (Oriana). After befriending each other, they discover the reasons behind the the disappearance of the Great Zapfish and eventually have to gather up a team to attack the great Octarians. This is my first Fanfic, so Reviews are much appreciated! InklingBoyxInklingGirl (Blue x Orange)
1. Chapter 1

_I'm finally heading off to the city of Inkopolis. I can finally enter in Turf war! Maybe find some new friends I could hang out with! Maybe group up with a few friends to enter in turf war. Splattering ink everywhere, claiming territory, swimming in huge puddles of ink? Just the sound of it sounds so fun! There's a chance I would meet Callie and Marie too!_

Staring out the window, I chuckled at my silly imagination. Of course heading to Inkopolis is like every growing inkling's dreams and the chance of me meeting Callie and Marie would be very low. Glancing outside the window, the city's buildings started to come to view. The train traveled its way silently into the city. "Next Stop. Inkopolis Plaza. Exit both ways." said the train announced in a monotonous voice. Hearing the notice I slung my backpack over my shoulder and rolled my suitcase to the nearest exit along with many other Inklings and Jellyfishes. "Arriving at Inkopolis Plaza. Please watch your step as you leave." The train slowly came into a small halt at a train station. The doors slid open and tons of Inklings and Jellyfishes came teeming in and out of the train.

As I walked out the station, the Inkopolis Plaza came into view. The Booyah Base mall was to the left and to the right was some Dojo. But right in front of me was the most important of all. Inkopolis tower towers over Inkopolis Plaza. I stared in awe at the most famous landmark in Inkopolis where you can play and enter in Turf War anytime. However the tower looks like it was missing something very important that I couldn't figure out. While contemplating what was the missing part of the tower there was a sound saying, "News Flash! News Flash!" Citizens of Inkopolis started to look up at a huge TV screen near the Dojo. There on the screen flashed up Callie and Marie. I almost forgot that they ran the news in Inkopolis! I am such a lucky person.

"Hold on to your tentacles!" announced Callie who was standing to the left of a big TV screen. "It's Inkopolis news time." asked Marie, who stood to the right of the screen. "Let's unveil the current battle stages," said Marie pointing to the screen. It did not take long for them to explained the stages. Once they were done Marie shouted "News Flash! News Flash!" with a worried tone. "What is it? What is it?" replied Callie. From the sound of this, it did not sound good at all. "Inkopolis's Great ZapFish has vanished! " Callie said in a surprised tone while flailing her arms around.

"Wait. SERIOUSLY?!" exclaimed Marie in shock.

"If it doesn't recover soon are we going to lose power?" asked Callie.

"Oh I am sure we would be fine. Probably." assured Marie.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with that UFO crash?"

" Sounds likely to me."

" Well that's all for now. Until next time…."

"Stay fresh!" said Callie and Marie in unison while doing their signature pose. The screen turns off. So that is what it was missing! That big zapfish that is usually located on the tower. Oh well nothing could be done now.

While walking away from the plaza I -ksdfjalksjldkjf Something crashed in to me and shoved me in the stomach. I winced in pain from the blow in my stomach. "Oww..w.w..w." my voice cracked. "Oh My Ink! I'm so sorry!" said a voice. I look up from my stomach to see an inkling girl with orange tentacles. She had a pair of huge headphones on her head. She wore a shirt that said "Squid"(In Inkling Language) and a pair of shorts with orange stripes on the sides. Behind her was a suitcase lying on the ground. _It looks like she is new here too._ "You okay?" She places her hand on my shoulder in comfort. "Yeah, thanks." I managed to speak from the excruciating pain. "I'm so sorry I just came out of the train and I rushed over to the plaza to listen to the news from Callie and Marie. I couldn't miss out on seeing them live!" explained the orange inkling. "It's okay. It's okay. Most of us inklings are the fan of the Squid sisters anyway." I hushed her, "Next time try speed walking. This city is packed with Inklings and Jellyfishes."

The inkling girl nodded her head a looked down at my suitcase. "Oh you are new here too!" I nodded and replied, "Yeah, I'm making my way down to the Inkling dorms."

"Can I come too!" asked the orange Inkling. "I'm also new here too. I just got off the train and then crashed into you."

"I guess you can, but you have to pay back for crashing into me in the stomach."  
"Hey! But that was just an accident." she pouted, "Anyways, what's your name? I'm Oriana." She held out her hand.

"My name is Blake," I replied grabbing her hand into a handshake.  
"Welp I hope we can be good friends," said Oriana. She grabbed her suitcase and my hand and started pulling me towards the Inkling Dorms. "Hurry up or they are going to run out of dorms." I grabbed my suitcase before she pulled me away to far. How are they going to run out of dorms this early in the morning? It's 5 o'clock right now!

As we arrived inside the building, the lobby room was apparently empty in the morning. The jellyfish that worked behind the counter welcomed us in. "Since you Inklings are the first two that came in this morning, you guys get the first two rooms on the ground floor!" the jellyfish explained. "We recently built a new dorm building a few buildings near this lobby and today we planned on giving these rooms to the first few batch of inklings that come to rent a dorm. Congratulations for you two being the first few~!" The jellyfish handed us a packet of cards. "Those are your keys! Don't lose them, however if you do just come back to the lobby and pay for new ones."

We walked out the lobby and stared at our cards. "My room is room 1 in building E3. What's yours?" asked Oriana and she leaned over my shoulder to get a peek at my card. "Room 2…" I replied. "It's okay we are in the same building right? Our rooms are right next to each other! We are so lucky to arrive in Inkopolis today this early in the morning. I thought I would sleep in and miss the train. I sleep at lot!" said Oriana. I chuckled at her response. "What's so funny?" she asked. "You look like a person who would sleep in." I pointed out. "HEY! YOu look like someone who sucks at Turf Wars!"

"You want to bet!?"

"Bring it on Man!" She brought out a splattershot and shot orange ink right on my face. "YOU LOSE"

"That was unfair I haven't even bought a weapon yet." I retorted while wiping off the orange ink off my face. "Now you owe me for crashing into me and shooting me in the face." "Fine. I'll treat you tomorrow." she replied and sticked out her tongue. As we walked into the building E3, Oriana asked, "Hey since you were walking out of Inkopolis plaza earlier, did you watch the news from Callie and Marie?" "Yeah," I replied. "Something about the new stages for Turf wars. Also the Great Zapfish has disappeared from Inkopolis tower."

"What really?! How can you lose a big Zapfish that big?"

"Well. Who knows?" I suddenly heard a walking sound from behind. When I looked behind there was nothing there. "Is there something wrong?" asked Oriana as she looked behind.

"No, it's nothing really." I assured her.

"Anyway catch up with you tomorrow Blake!" waved Oriana as she insert the key into her room. "Yeah see you." I inserted the key into the lock and the door opened. I looked back to see an old man staring through the doorway. He noticed me looking at him and started to run away.

 _Who was that man?_


	2. Chapter 2

I stretched my arms and legs as I walked out of room. I had a rough morning nap due to the fact I have oriented to the room or bed yet. Well, Oriana promised to treat me so I better tell her to wake up. I knocked on her door, and the door opened to reveal a very worned out Oriana. It looked as if she hasn't changed her clothes at all ever since this morning. Did she sleep walk to the door? "What happened to you?' I asked. "I didn't sleep well this morning. urrr-gghh" she mumbles as she walked back to her bed. Her room wasn't that messy compared to mine. The walls were covered with posters of the Squid sisters and the shelves were neatly organized with items. "Going back to sleep already?" I asked, "Get up it's 11." Grabbing her by the leg, I pulled her off the bed, however she clung onto the blankets and bedsheets.

"Noooooo~" She lost her grip and before she fell off the bed she said, "Fine fine! I'll get up!" I dropped her leg and she went scrambling in and out of the bed. She pointed at the door, "Wait outside for me."she said. I nodded and left her room. In 5 minutes she was up and ready to go again.

"Let's go I'm hungry." she said as she walked out her room. "You are treating me. Remember?" I reminded.

"Yeah yeah let's just go. I've heard of this really good place that serves really good ramen."

"Dang that ramen tasted so good." I proclaimed as we walked towards the plaza. My stomach never felt so good. "We should check out the Booyah base! Maybe we can get you a weapon." We walked into a shop named Ammo Knights. Inside the shop were tons of assorted weapons. From splattershots to brushes. And even chargers and huge gigantic rollers. "Hello hello!" welcomed a horseshoe crab. He walked towards us to greet us, though he stopped halfway. "I'm sorry fellow inklings, but it seems you are not fresh enough to use any of my weapons!" answered the crab. "We are not fresh enough?" I wondered. "What?" questioned Oriana.

"Yes yes, not fresh enough! You guys have to play Turf War at a certain level to be able to be considered as 'fresh.' It seems you guys are new here as well. Well hello anyway, my name is Sheldon. I work here in Ammo Knights selling weapons that could be used for Turf War. You two should head off to Turf war and come back later when you are considered 'fresh.'" mentioned Sheldon.

"But I don't have a weapon at all? How am I supposed to fight in Turf War without a weapon!" I stated.

"You don't have a weapon at all? That's unusual for a beginner like you! Most beginners come with a weapon with them already. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sheldon replied. He raced off to a room in the back of the store and came back out with a box. "I'm suppose to give these out to beginners. You have to return them to me once you are fresh enough though." He handed the box to me. "Uhh…. What is this?" I asked. "It's a splattershot! The most original gun that is used in Turf War! It includes a regular ink bomb and a bubbler to shield you from incoming enemies! It's not as good as other guns that I have, but it would start you off well. Ink tanks would be provided in the tower so don't worry about them!"

"Thank you so much!" I opened up the box to see a brand new splattershot that looked exactly like Oriana's. I gripped it firmly and pretended to shoot Oriana in the face.

"Well you best be on your way!" Sheldon announced and shooed us out the door. We waved him goodbye and left the shop. "Isn't that amazing! We both of splattershots! We now can head into Turf War! Hurry up or we wouldn't be in the next round!" She dragged me towards the tower. The tower… Turf War...Guns...Ink… "Uhh.. Oriana can you stop pulling me?" I asked while holding back from her strong grip. "Huh? Is there something wrong Blake?" She questioned with a worried look on her face.

"Uh….I don't think I'm ready for Turf War yet." I responded.

"Not ready? I am sure you're ready for sure! You had a lot of confidence earlier once you got the splattershot. What happened?"

"No uh." I mumbled and looked down at the ground. "I'm afraid."

"Why are you afraid?"  
"I just-."

"Isn't Turf War something you really want to do?"

"Yeah-"  
" **Then just don't give up trying to do what you really want to do. Nothing could go wrong.** "

"I just don't think I can do it…" I looked back up at her. Her orange eyes that were usually filled with determination, were filled with worry.

"You cannot stop now. You haven't even tried Turf War yet. The worst thing you can ever do right now is 'not trying.'" She pulled on my wrist. "How about we still give it a try?" I guess trying it once wouldn't hurt. Letting out a sigh, I nodded. Oriana showed a small smile and continue dragging me towards the tower. We walked past this fat cat. I don't know what it was doing, but it seems to be sleeping soundly in this large urban area.

The lobby of Inkopolis tower was filled with Inklings of many colors. Some even held huge rollers and splattershots. One Inkling was wearing crazy sick armor, how could he even be able to move in that armor? "Let's go to this room at Bluefin Depot. There's only two spots left! Hurry!" She dragged me to a white inkpad and we sunk right in. I reappeared again holding my splattershot filled with blue ink and an ink tank strapped on my back. Looking around the Turf War stage looks like some area that shipped goods near the water. There are four of us standing a blue inkpad. Wait.. None of these four are Oriana? Where is she? Oh no… _She's on the opposite team!_ "Hello hello! Welcome fellow inklings! Welcome to Turf War!" announced a fat cat that we walked passed earlier. "As most of you know my name is Judd and I judge Turf Wars! Let me explained the rules! You have to ink the turf as much as you can with your team's ink! The match will be 3 minutes long. Ready? Go!"

My team started charging out on the stage cover a trail of ink. I started shooting ink around the our base until I noticed. None of my team members even inked our own turf! What kind of team members leave their turf uninked? I began inking our turf making sure not a single spot was left behind. Hmm. It's probably going to be hard to clean this up in the end. Inking up the base allowed me to fill up my special, the bubbler. Well what is so important about that? Heading out to the middle of the stage to the left were two orange male inklings. One with a splattershot and the other with a roller. They were both inking the middle left turf. Maybe I should go and confront them. But no they are obviously more experienced than I am! BANG! The inkling with the roller exploded with blue ink. I looked up at who shot the ink and it was a female inkling holding a charger weapon. She wore a sleepy looking hat and a jacket. The male inkling with the splatter shot tried to shoot her, however I took my chance to take action. Swimming down our ink. I popped up and shot him from behind and he exploded with blue ink. Huh! That wasn't that bad! "BOOYAH!" shouted the girl inkling with the charger weapon. I continue inking the middle turf before the other team came back.

The girl inkling motioned me to move over to the opposing team's turf to invade. Spraying the wall upward to the opposing team's turf, I turned into a squid and refilled my ink tank as I traversed up the wall and wooden planks. I tried to quickly ink their base before the opposing team resurrects or finds me inking their base. Look at all this orange! We should all just cover it up with blue! Honestly blue looked a lot better than orange. Sorry Oriana. There was some orange pyramid looking thing that was tossed from the orange inkpad. Wait is that a-? SHOOTOTOT GOOGOGOGOGOGOGGOGOGOGOGOOO. I retreated back into the middle area that was completely filled with blue, however orange some orange ink were splatted at me.

I completely forgot! I had bombs too! I threw a couple of bombs over at the enemy side taking out one of the enemies. However. An inkling girl jumped down from the base and started to cover up the middle with orange ink! Wait. IT'S ORIANA. Hiding in the blue ink I threw a small ink bomb that ended up blowing Oriana up. I'm so sorry Oriana! A enemy charger appeared and saw me as I swim and retreat back to our team's base. Oh shoot. I tried to swim fast up the wall until. BANG. Everything I saw was orange. My body started to be filled with this orange ink and I just blacked out. Is this what it's like to be splatted in Turf war? Nooo! My body bursted into orange ink.

Opening my eyes again. Huh? I'm back at our base again. "One minute left!" announced Judd in the speakers. I blasted myself into action and landed by the charger in our team. "Quickly Quickly! They are covering the turf!" she commanded. I jumped down to the middle and inked as much blue ink as possible. "FOUND YOU BLAKE" shouted an orange inkling. Oriana came running up to me with her splattershot shooting orange ink at me. No! I don't want to be splatted again. All of a sudden I didn't feel any ink shooting at me. Looking around I have accidentally activated the bubbler. I forgot I had it! Oriana looked back in shock and began retreating. I wasn't going to let her get away. Throwing another ink bomb she bursted into blue ink. "10, 9, 8…" Judd was counting down. Okay, it doesn't matter anymore! Ink as much turf as possible! I shot ink in the air trying to cover as much orange ink as possible.  
"..3, 2, 1. STOP! GAME!" shouted Judd. Everyone stopped in their places and looked up to see Judd behind a screen of the battle ground. I couldn't even tell if we had won or not. It looks fairly even. "And the winner is….." Judd circled his paws as the orange and blue bar begins to fill up. "TEAM BLUE" declared Judd as he held the blue flag towards our side. Our team started to cheer. 55% against 45%! We won fair and square!

We won! We actually won! It wasn't that bad after all! The girl inkling with the charger weapon came up to me and commented, "Good job man! You are a great for a beginner!" I chuckled, "Thanks. You are really good with the charger." I responded.

"Yeah I've been practicing it for a while." She held up her charged and tossed it in the air and caught it again. "Time to show the ranks, points, and cash all of you get!" On the screen it showed said I got 2nd place. For real? 1000 cash and points! I can get tons of snacks for that! The charger girl on our team gotten first place. Her name is Gloria on the screen. Hm. "Good game Gloria." I commented. "Yeah, GG, Blake." She replied as she left to congrats the other teammates.

Not only that, but Oriana got 3rd place. What a bummer for her! "BLAKKEEEEE!" yelled an enraged orange inkling. She jabbed me in the stomach again. Immense pain filled my stomach as I fell on the ground and clutched my stomach. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled! "FOR TAKING ME OUT TWO TIMES!" I yelled back.

"WELL THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM YOU SHOULD HAVE LOOK OUT FOR YOURSELF!"

"I HAVEN'T EVEN SPLATTED YOU EVEN ONCE YET." Calming myself down I replied, "At least I tried this time. And look at how much cash I got! I'll treat you for a snack then." I didn't want this conversation to get any worse. "I told you Turf war isn't that bad after you try!" she responded with a huge smile plastered on her face."

"Yeah! you are right!" I smiled back at her.

"Your smile is so adorable Blake!"

"Uh? What?"  
"What! Pretend I said nothing!"

"Please return to your team's inkpad to be sent back to the lobby," announced Judd as he went back to sleep. I would totally go for another round.


End file.
